Ravenclaw Ramblings
by GusGus Gamgee
Summary: Next-gen. Albus and Scorpius are friends their first year at Hogwarts. Some trials and tribulations, of course, along the way. Hip hip hoorah, kinda fluffy ending. What's an author to do?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, etc. **

_Ravenclaw Ramblings_

-o-O-o-

Albus Severus Potter was late. The second floor hallway was empty, and the early morning sun shone on the dust motes trickling down from the ceiling. It was only the second week of term, and already he was running late to a class. Panting down a flight of stairs, he wished he hadn't eaten that fifth sausage at breakfast. Still, how had he been supposed to know that they needed their books for Potions? Professor Craddock had told them they wouldn't start theory for another week, at least.

Finally, he made it down to the dungeons. The cool air felt good against his skin and he slowed to a walk. The now-familiar wooden door was closed, so Albus was forced to open it one horrible, screeching centimeter at a time. When it was open enough to slip through, he did just that. He was surprised, though, when he didn't encounter the silence that reigned while Craddock was teaching.

Looking around he saw that the professor was not at his usual post at the head of the classroom. How curious. The man seemed to be such a precise and punctual person. His thoughts were interrupted as his House-mate, Wilson Montery, waved him over.

"Al!" the brunet called, flapping a hand. With a grin, Albus made his way to where Wilson was sitting with Eliza Benningham. He settled into the empty desk next to them. The class, which had quieted with the opening of the door, began to talk again.

"Where's Craddock?" Albus asked as he took out his Potions textbook.

"He got called out right before class started," Eliza informed him. "Lucky for you – what happened?"

"I had to get my book."

"Why?" That was Wilson. "We're not doing theory yet."

"But – Oh, never mind…" Albus slumped in his chair. "Stupid Cormac…" Cormac McLaggen, the _third_, as the snotty first year had been quick to inform all of them on the Hogwarts Express.

"Makes me glad I'm not a Gryffindor," Wilson said. "Imagine having to _live_ with him." The three of them shuddered. Albus absentmindedly touched the blue and bronze tie around his neck.

"I know. Rosie said that he's a complete rotter, doesn't do any work and wanted to copy off of her." Eliza made a disgusted face. Even though they had only been in Ravenclaw a week, all three of them knew copying was not something encouraged by the House.

Albus only had one class with the Gryffindors. Potions was with Slytherin, History of Magic and flying lessons were with Hufflepuff. Only Herbology was held with his cousin's House, and that only met twice a week. He supposed that once they could take electives he would see the Gryffindors more.

He had started a conversation with a plum Slytherin girl behind him when the door screeched open and Professor Craddock strode through. Trailing him was a blond boy with a pale complexion and wide grey eyes. It was odd – usually someone so pale was scared of something, but this boy seemed to be quite calm and he had come through the door on his own accord.

"Good morning, all," the professor began smoothly. "Before we begin today's lesson, we have a new student to introduce. This is Scorpius Malfoy. He's just been sorted into Ravenclaw. I'm sure you'll all do your best to welcome him to Hogwarts. Scorpius, why don't you go sit next to Albus? He's also in your House." The blond nodded and walked to sit with Albus.

"Hi, I'm Al," muttered Albus as the professor began introducing the day's potion.

"Scor," the blond whispered back. "Nice to meet you." They didn't get much more of an introduction, because the class exploded into a flurry of barely controlled potion-making madness. Craddock came over to check on them a few times, but otherwise left them alone. Their potion came along fine – obviously Scor was familiar with the process. That was fine with Albus, who, though he enjoyed Potions, was not very good at them.

When the period ended, the class rushed out of the door. Eliza and Wilson waited for Albus and Scorpius out in the hallway. They made their introductions before asking the inevitable – why the blond was late to school. Scor looked a little embarrassed when he answered.

"My father and I were in Argentina for a research trip of his. We were supposed to get back before school started, but there was a customs issue… We were stuck there until yesterday." He nodded at Albus. "They sent some Aurors to sort it out. Your dad was there."

Albus and his friends were suitably impressed. It was a much more exciting summer than Albus's, which had been spent reading comics and playing pick-up Quidditch with his cousins. The four of them kept talking as they made their way to the Charms classroom. Scor wasn't very outspoken, but that wasn't a Ravenclaw trait, and Albus wasn't talkative either. It seemed they would all get along just fine.

-o-O-o-

The first signs of trouble didn't start until October. Albus was thriving at Hogwarts. He loved being in a House where it was fully acceptable to spend hours buried in a book. He was close with his House-mates, but spent time with other people thanks to his cousins and his involvement with the Charms club (a subject that he was pleasantly surprised to excel in). It was after one of these meetings that he was walking to the library and happened to overhear a rather disturbing conversation.

He was passing by a corridor when he heard raised voices at the end of it. He paused at the corner, out of sight, but still able to listen. He didn't recognize the first speaker, but the second was no doubt the Headmistress, who also taught first- and seventh-year Transfigurations.

"I will not have my son going to school with that – that _boy_! His father has no doubt brainwashed him with that blood supremacy bull –"

"_Mrs_. Smith, I will not tolerate that sort of talk about one of my students. Scorpius is a lovely boy, and his father has most certainly moved on from his past. I suggest that you do the same." Scorpius? They were talking about Scorpius?

"Just you wait, Headmistress. That blind faith of yours _will_ be proven wrong. Just like it was for – "

"That is _enough_, Mrs. Smith. If you really wish to withdraw Jeremiah, there is nothing I can do to stop you."

"I don't want to _withdraw_ him, I want that boy _gone_."

"And that is not going to happen." Before she could continue, Albus slunk away. He had a lot to think about. He joined Scor and Lorcan Scamander, a Hufflepuff, to work on a History of Magic paper. After he was done, however, he wrote a brief note to his parents, hoping they could explain Mrs. Smith's reaction to Scorpius being at Hogwarts.

The next day, on their way to the Owlery, Scor and Albus passed a pair of large seventh-years. One of them leered and shot a tripping jinx at Scorpius. They laughed unpleasantly as he tumbled to the ground and left.

"Gits," muttered Albus as he helped his friend to his feet. Scor was strangely quiet about the whole thing. He simply straightened his sweater and began walking purposely towards the Owlery.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked when he realized that Albus hadn't followed him. Albus started and ran to catch up. The sooner he sent his letter, the sooner he would know about Scor.

That night at dinner, mashed potato found itself splattered across Scorpius' back. The Headmistress took twenty points from Gryffindor. The older Ravenclaw students glared and bunched closer to the group of first-years. They took care of their own. Albus wished his dad would write back quickly.

At lunch the next day, Albus was pulled aside by his cousin. She looked at him seriously and shook her golden head sadly.

"You don't know?" she asked.

"Know what?" Victoire sighed and brought him to an empty classroom and explained. Apparently the seventh-years were going over the Great War in their History of Magic classes.

"I know about the war – Dad fought in it," Albus interrupted. Victoire sighed again and said that she wouldn't tell him everything, but that Scorpius' family had been caught up in the thick of things, and not always on the right side.

"Just look after him, _oui_? He seems a nice friend – I'm happy for you." Albus didn't tell Scor about the conversation, but he didn't let him go anywhere alone outside of the Tower. Wilson and Eliza seemed to have the same idea. Wilson confided that his aunt was a good friend of Scor's mother.

"She says Mr. Malfoy has come along nicely." Whatever that meant, Albus wasn't sure.

Albus's father wrote back. He didn't say much, only that if Albus really wanted to know about the war, he should read up on it, but he should probably wait a bit. Also, he fully approved of Albus's friendship with Scorpius.

"His dad and I didn't get along in school. I'm glad you are breaking the trend," he scrawled across the parchment.

Albus found a book about the war in the library. It was written by a Swiss wizard, so he supposed it was truthful enough. Scorpius found him reading it one day. He frowned and walked in the other direction. It took Albus an hour to find him, staring out of the Astronomy tower.

"I suppose you understand where they're coming from, then?" The blond asked, looking at the grounds.

"If I squint, I suppose. It still doesn't make it right." He moved closer. "It doesn't change anything, you know. Except that I think they're even bigger idiots." Scor cracked a small smile and walked back to Ravenclaw Tower with Albus.

-o-O-o-

"So you haven't spent the hols at home, _ever_?" Wilson asked as they sprawled on their blue bed covers, lazy and content with the winter break fast approaching. Scorpius shook his head as he tried to decide between two winter hats to pack.

"Only when I was little. Then, Father started spending more time out in the field, so…" He shrugged and put both hats in his trunk. "We're meeting up with the Scamanders for a few days."

"Aunt Luna's family?" questioned Albus as he carefully dismembered a chocolate frog. Scorpius shrugged.

"Maybe. Anyway, we're tracing a weilmark in Germany – apparently their fur is very helpful in sleeping draughts. At least, that's what Father wants to find out."

They all took the Express home the next day. Scor had disappeared before Albus could introduce him to his family, but that was okay. He had promised to write.

He did write – Albus received four letters in the post, and another letter and a package with Aunt Luna when she arrived for Christmas Eve. His holidays weren't nearly as exciting as Scor's, but it was nice to see his family again.

The holidays passed quickly in a swirl of family, food and laughter. Albus tried to find time to talk with his dad about his readings on the war, but there never seemed a good moment to bring it up. Too soon, he was boarding the Hogwarts Express with no answers in regards to Scor's predicament. He resolved to write his father at the next sign of bullying.

Albus didn't see his blond friend until he got to the common room. Apparently, Mr. Malfoy had dropped his son off a few days early to travel to Indonesia. Scor didn't seem at all put out by it.

"We had a really good time," he said eagerly, leaning forwards in his chair. "And I like it when he discovers new things – it makes him happy." Albus got the feeling it was one of the few things Mr. Malfoy had to be happy about.

"As long as you had fun," Eliza said, finishing her long plait. "Shall we head down to dinner?"

The week back was uneventful. They started more advanced Transfigurations and Potions theory. Albus soaked it all up. He often met with Rose to go over assignments. She brought him up to Gryffindor one day when she had left a book in her dorm.

"Hey, Al," greeted James, coming down from his own dorm room. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Rosie," he responded.

"Oh, where's your little blond friend?" James came over to join him on the couch. He traced the pattern of the fabric before looking straight at Albus. "Look after him, alright? I'm just telling you this because I'm your brother and he's your friend, but other people are talking, alright?"

"What do you mean?" But James shrugged apologetically. One of his friends called him over and he turned to leave.

"You ready?" Rose asked, having gotten her book. Albus blinked and nodded. This was getting very confusing, very quickly.

-o-O-o-

"Al. Al, wake up!" A hand shook Albus's shoulder, and he groaned and rolled over to bury his head in the pillows. "C'mon, Al, wake up!" The voice was desperate, and its owner, too, because in the next moment, Albus found himself sans blankets. He sat up.

"What?" he hissed. It took him a moment to see in the darkened room, but then he noticed Wilson fidgeting next to the bed.

"I can't find Scor," the brunet whispered in reply. "He was supposed to help me with my Transfigurations, but he never came back from the library. And he _never_ misses curfew, you know _that._" Albus looked at his bedside clock. It was approaching one, nearly three hours after the first-years' curfew.

"You're sure he didn't go to bed?" Wilson gestured. Scor's bed was as neatly made as ever, the curtains thrown back from Wilson's attempt to find his friend. "Or to see the Headmistress?"

"What would he see her for at ten o'clock at night?" Wilson retorted. "He's never in trouble, his grades are fine, his dad's safely home from his trip. He's not the type of person to wander around the castle at night – "

"C'mon, then," Albus aid, beginning to pull on a jumper and jeans. "Let's go find a prefect." It wouldn't make sense to go galloping out into the school. It certainly wouldn't help Scorpius. Wilson was right – if the blond was out of bed at this hour, it wasn't his own doing.

They found a prefect readily enough – Prudence Caulfield, sixth year. She was still up working on an Astronomy chart and didn't hesitate to put it down and send Wilson to wake the Head Boy, Edwin Higgins. She knew Scor – he came to her when he had trouble with charms and people-situations. Edwin arrived soon after and immediately got down to business.

"I'm bringing you three with me," he said, tying his shoelaces. "Merlin knows what you'll do if I don't. We'll start in the library – maybe he fell asleep there. If we don't find him there… Well, we'll worry about that later."

As they walked the dark hallways, Prudence taught them the handy _lumos_ charm. They had no fear of being caught – Edwin was with them, after all. And the caretaker, Mr. August, was nowhere near as terrifying as the Mr. Filch of Albus's father's stories.

The library was empty Even Madame Pince and her assistant, Ms. Clearwater, had gone to bed. Scor's usual spot, a little table by the windows, was neat and empty. He had obviously left it as he always did – tidy and so nice it was no wonder the librarians sometimes overlooked the snacks he brought into their domain. It was as they were leaving that Wilson spotted it – a beaten leather bag with a braided ornament on the newly broken strap. It was Scor's bag, the one he always had, the one he had carried over mountains and rivers on his trips with his father.

"I think it's time to see the Headmistress," Edwin said darkly, smoothing down the clasps and buckles. The other three nodded grimly, and Albus felt the first tendrils of dread creep down his spine. Suddenly, it was real. Scorpius Malfoy was missing, and it looked as though someone had escorted him there.

Before they could get to the Headmistress's office, they ran into one of the teachers on patrol that night. It was Professor Higgenstrom, who taught the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. A retired Auror, he remained suspicious of their story.

"Looking for a House-mate, eh? Well, I'll be nice and let the lot of you get to bed before the little mite drags you all down with 'im."

"But, Professor, we think he might be in trouble," Edwin tried to explain. "We found his bag, and he _never_ leaves things lying around." 

"First time for everything. Maybe he has a lady friend." And to all of their extreme disgust, Higgenstrom dropped them a wink.

"He's a first-year," Prudence said flatly. "Professor, sir, will you please take us to the Headmistress?"

"I think it's best if – "

"Is everything alright here?" Another voice interrupted their conversation. It was his godfather, Neville. He would understand.

"Professor Longbottom, we need to see the Headmistress. We can't find Scorpius Malfoy, and we have reason to suspect foul play." Edwin blurted this out before Higgenstrom could send the Herbology professor on his way. Neville frowned.

"Minerva is most likely asleep by now. I'll send her a message, but in the meantime, I'll help you look. Thank you, Albert. You finish your patrol – I've got this." He addressed the last to Higgenstrom, who nodded and wandered off down the corridor.

They paused for a moment while Neville sent a silvery figure out of wand. Albus finally identified it as a mongoose as Neville spoke to it and sent it "to Minerva". Albus was impressed. He had seen his parents use the spell too. It seemed very handy for sending messages. Then, they started on their way, "to all of the places Scorpius might be," Neville had said.

"That narrows it down to the library," Prudence muttered. A few minutes later, she put out a timid, "Professor Longbottom?"

"Yes?" Neville replied absently, before casting a _homenum revelio_ on the hallway. Nothing.

"Do you suppose… Once this is all over, could you teach me the Patronus?"

"I don't see why not, Prudence. Are you thinking of joining the Aurors?"

"No… Healing. But it might be useful for that, too."

"Hmm… I suppose so. Come talk to me this weekend. We'll figure something out." Prudence smiled a bit.

They didn't find Scor anywhere. They _did_ come across five students out of bed, two pairs of which had been engaged in some romantic activities. Albus was pleased to note that they were fourth-year and above. Professor Higgenstrom had been wrong, something that greatly relieved Albus. He had been worried for a brief moment that he had somehow fallen behind his peers.

Neville even led them down to the kitchens, somewhere Albus and, judging by his stunned expression, Wilson had never been before. By now, the house elves had begun preparing breakfast. Albus realized just how tired and hungry he was, and so was quite relieved when the elves laid out a breakfast platter for their little group.

"I'm sending another message to Minerva," Neville informed them. "Oops, I mean Professor McGonagall. And I'm also going to get in touch with your dad, Al. He has something that might help."

Albus felt himself drifting off as Neville sent off two more silver creatures. It was warm in the kitchens. The elves had placed them in armchairs by the fire, and the clink of dishes provided a soothing background. Before he knew it, Albus was being shaken awake for the second time that morning.

"Al, wake up. Rise and shine, son." Albus found himself staring blearily into the green eyes of his father.

"Dad! You're here!"

"Yeah, Neville got me up. He thought I might be able to help."

"Can you?"

"We'll see." But his father was smiling, if a little grimly, so Albus knew that it would be alright. "Let's go to Professor McGonagall's office. Neville took the others back to your dorms to get dressed, but you're all ready." They talked as they wandered up through the hallways. Albus was too worried to pay attention to most of it, but it was better than silence. Ascending the staircase to the Headmistress's office, they heard the occupants before they saw them. Abus could hear his father heave a small sigh.

"Damn it, you told me this would happen. You _told_ me he would be okay, but instead I get woken up by a bloody Patronus in the middle of the night saying that _my son is missing_ and you can't _find_ him!"

"Malfoy!" Albus's father interrupted the blond man's rant. He looked over, surprised, and Albus found himself looking at what would no doubt be Scopius in twenty years.

"Potter," the man barked back. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Helping you," was the retort. "How are you, Minerva?"

"As well as can be expected," the aging Headmistress replied. "Thank you for coming, Harry. I wish it hadn't come to pulling outside help, but I don't want Scorpius out there for any longer than he has to be. I was thinking that your map would be useful."

"Right, that." Albus watched his father pull a tattered piece of parchment from his pocket. He looked at his son almost sheepishly before muttering, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Mr. Malfoy snorted, but Albus gasped as a map of Hogwarts inked itself onto the paper. "I need to find Scorpius Malfoy." Though he said this slowly and forcefully, nothing happened.

"That doesn't mean anything to it, Potter. It's magical – it needs something a little more… potent." And with that, Mr. Malfoy reached his hand over the parchment and pricked his finger with a small knife that Albus recognized from his Potions classes.

The drop of blood splashed onto the paper and immediately, the map changed. It focused in on a corridor, somewhere on the seventh floor. Albus's father groaned. Mr. Malfoy frowned.

"I thought it didn't work any more."

"It must have repaired itself over the years." Albus fidgeted as they discussed whatever "it" was.

"Aren't we going to _go_?" Mr. Malfoy looked over at him and blinked, as though he hadn't noticed him before. His father gave him a little smile.

"You're right, son. Let's go. Minerva?" The Headmistress rose and strode towards the door. Despite her apparent age, she was as spry as ever.

Their little group practically ran through the hallways. They were lucky it was early morning, otherwise people would be staring. Albus couldn't help but notice that, though they were all going the same speed, neither the Headmistress nor Mr. Malfoy were taking the jogging steps of Albus and his father. It was curious and very graceful. He found himself entranced and taken aback when they stopped in a seventh-floor corridor, next to an odd tapestry of trolls in ballet shoes.

Mr. Malfoy did a very strange thing, then. He closed his eyes and walked back and forth in the hallway. Back and forth. Back and forth. Nothing happened. He did it again. And again. Finally, Albus's father interrupted.

"Let me have a go, Malfoy." So Albus watched as his father went through the same curious pattern. Finally he stopped and slapped the wall angrily. "Little buggers made it unfindable."

"Why can't you – " Mr. Malfoy growled.

"Because it's doing what they want it to! They got here first, it listens to them." He ran a hand through his dark hair. "Minerva, we need to find who did this. It might be that they thought it was a harmless prank, or they might be trying to keep him there until –"

"Right," the Headmistress said, as Mr. Malfoy had grown paler with every word. "I'll get on that." She cleared her throat and pointed her wand at herself.

"You might want to cover your ears," cautioned Albus's father. And he did, just in time, as the Headmistress's voice rang through the castle.

"All students and faculty report to the Great Hall. Students and faculty to the Great Hall, please. Remain calm. Failure to comply will result in deduction of House points and detention." And then she pointed to herself again and murmured something that Albus didn't quite catch.

"Well," she said in her normal voice. "Shall we?"

"Let's go," Albus heard his father say to him, and he followed him down the stairs and through the corridor until they reached the Great Hall. Already, students were milling around. Prefects, who had obviously had training in this, were standing on the tables with lists of their Houses, checking people off. Evidently the checks would appear on all of their sheets, as there were multiple prefects yet they never looked for the same person twice.

As this was going on, Albus and his father went to find a Ravenclaw prefect. Prudence was nearest, and she waved him over. They waded through the gathering students to talk to her.

"Any luck?" she asked anxiously.

"No. That's what this is for." She frowned but nodded and checked him off. Albus saw his name slide from one column on the sheet to another. So _that_ was how they did it.

At long last, all of the names on the lists were checked off. Albus sat with his father and Mr. Malfoy at the end of the Ravenclaw table. Wilson joined them as McGonagall stood up at the faculty table. Her gaze could have turned the Black Lake into an enormous icicle.

"Settle down, all of you," she said into the quieting room. "Now, it has come to my attention that there is a student missing. Scorpius Malfoy did not come back to his dormitory last night, and has not been seen since approximately eight-thirty last evening. This is… unacceptable, especially because we have proof that he did not disappear on his own accord. I am ashamed that it was one of you, the students, who betrayed the honor and tradition of Hogwarts." She paused to take a breath. The silence was deafening as people sat in shock. A student, kidnap another student? It was impossible.

"Should the person or persons involved in this come forward by ten o'clock this morning, they shall have a chance to discuss the situation with me and we cane come to a reasonable decision. However, should those people _not_ come forward and later their involvement is discovered, I shall have to take drastic action. If they are of age, perhaps even legal action.

"Students, this is not some sort of _joke_ or _prank_. Another student's life could possibly be in danger. I am ashamed and disappointed that a Hogwarts student would do this. If you are involved or have any information, please see a prefect or professor. Faculty I ask that you remain behind for a moment. First period today will be cancelled. I do suggest that you remain in your dormitories or the library. You are dismissed."

The whispering started as the professor sat down again. No one dared actually speak aloud what they were thinking. Albus tried to scan the crowd for guilty faces, but he wasn't good at reading people. Not like his father, who looked to be doing the same thing. He waved to James, who waved back half-heartedly. He, too, was worried.

Sometime later, Albus sat with his brother and father on the front steps to the school. Eight o'clock had come and gone, and it was approaching nine. There was nothing for them to do but wait. McGonagall had gone to wait in her office, the teachers had borrowed the Marauder's Map and were deep in conference of how to get Scorpius out of the Room of Requirement. A thought struck Albus.

"Dad, why didn't Professor McGonagall tell the school that she knew where Scor was?"

"You noticed that, huh?" his dad laughed. "It's the Ravenclaw in you, I think. Well, sometimes it's better to not let your opponent know how much you know. Gives you something o pull out sometime later, if you need it."

"Oh…" Before he could think of something to say in response, a ghostly raven fluttered down in front of them.

"Potter," came Mr. Malfoy's voice. "Come up to the Room. McGonagall's got someone. Oh, and bring Albert. Scor seemed to like him, for some reason."

"We've our marching orders, I guess," said Albus's dad, rising to his feet. "We'll see you later, James."

"Yeah. 'Bye, Dad. 'Bye _Albert_." James snickered and ran off, no doubt to join his friends in whatever mischief they were planning.

When they arrived, they sound the Headmistress with a rather pale seventh year Hufflepuff, who was shaking slightly under the dagger glare of Mr. Malfoy. They boy looked even more terrified at the sight of Albus's father, no doubt because of his position in the Auror department. Mr. Malfoy snorted with impatience as they approached.

"Shall we get on with it?" Still trembling, the Hufflepuff walked back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. A door slowly appeared on the wall. Mr. Malfoy pushed past the boy and swung open the door to find sheer darkness.

"Scorpius?" he called uncertainly. Albus's dad came over and cast a _lumos. _In the corner of the small room, a blond head moved. Scor looked up at the two men in the door and gave a little smile through his bruised face.

"You came." It was a voice tinged with wonder as though he hadn't been quite sure. And suddenly, Mr. Malfoy was pushing into the room and sweeping his son into a tight embrace.

"Of course I came," he whispered into his son's hair.

-o-O-o-

"Are you feeling okay?" Albus couldn't help but ask as he walked down the hallway with Scorpius. The blond had just been released from the hospital wing after a two-night stay. He had nightmares the first, so the nurse made him stay an extra night to keep an eye on him.

"I'm fine, I told you," Scor grumbled. His father, who had left that morning, had asked him the same question so many times that Albus could understand why he was sick of it. "I don't even think I needed to stay that extra night."

"Well, you did have three people beat you up, quite spectacularly," Albus reasoned. The Hufflepuff who had come forward had only been in charge of keeping the blond hidden. Three Gryffindors, two of whom were Beaters for their House team, had come up with the idea and had forced him into it. '

"Yes, well…" Scor trailed off as they reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. He stopped and suddenly hugged Albus, who tentatively hugged back. The blond wasn't really into physical contact. "Thank you," Scorpius whispered. Albus nodded and they drew back.

"C'mon," he said, motioning towards the statue of the raven. "Wilson told me he needs help with his Transfiguration."

"He always does," sighed Scor, but he was smiling.

-o-FIN-o-

Hope you enjoyed! Kinda random, not very good, but whateva. Don't know where the title comes from. I am terrible with titles. **If you have an idea for a new title, let me know! **Reviews are, as always, much appreciated.

- GusGus Gamgee


End file.
